


heat of the moment

by montecarlos



Series: moments in between [4]
Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arguing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “Stop playing dumb, Tonio! Why didn’t you tell me about Ferrari? Why didn’t you say anything?” Anger flares between their bond and hurt presses through Antonio’s chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boastalotblhablah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boastalotblhablah/gifts).



> This is actually part of my Christmas fics series - for the wonderful Ale, who has done so much for me recently. But it fits within the wolves dynamic - particularly 'racing wolves'. It's based around the idea that Sean is upset that Antonio never told him that he was going to Ferrari.  
> Enjoy! :)

Antonio doesn’t even know how the argument started - they had seemed happy enough, yet he’d had the phone call he hadn’t been expecting shortly after they had come in from the snowball fight. Antonio had found out that his life was changing with his slightly-wet-from-snow sweater still sticking to his shoulders and Stoffel’s hat still stuck on his wet curls. He never expected them to choose him, it still felt like a dream to him, like the ones that he barely remembers - but they wanted him. Ferrari wanted him. He told the pack right there and then - unable to keep the swirl of happiness from assaulting their bonds. They all cuddle him, shower him in congratulations - Alex scoops him up into a hug and he melts into it, melts into his alpha’s scent and his warmth. However, when he releases him, he realises that Sean’s bond isn’t as warm as the others.  His brow furrows as he notices that Sean isn’t even in the room, he’s strangely absent. Antonio thinks nothing of it as he slowly pinpoints Sean’s scent within their bedroom, he thinks nothing of the slightly cold bond as he opens the door.    
  
He remembers the hurt when the door opens and Sean turns to look at him with red-rimmed eyes. He remembers surging forward, lips bared in a snarl ready to kill anything that dared hurt his mate when he realises the hurt is aimed at him. He feels the whine brush past his lips at Sean’s hurt.  _ He’s hurt his mate. _ He opens his mouth but Sean beats him to it.    
  
“Why?”   
  
“Sean, what-”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sean says quietly, unshed tears collecting in the corner of his eyes.    
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,”    
  
“Stop playing dumb, Tonio! Why didn’t you tell me about Ferrari? Why didn’t you say anything?” Anger flares between their bond and hurt presses through Antonio’s chest.    
  
“I didn’t know that they were going to pick me, I swear-” Antonio says, panic pressing down on his chest as he watches Sean’s hands fist through his hair.    
  
“Stop lying to me!” Sean yells out and Antonio feels himself shrink back against the wall at the volume of Sean’s voice. “I...just...I expected you to tell me first. I thought -”   
  
“I’m sorry, I just, it was the heat of the moment-”   
  
“I can’t believe this, I can’t believe you’re leaving me to go to them, Antonio-” Sean says, shaking his head. “You’re going to forget all about me-”   
  
“I would never-”    
  
“You already have! You told everyone before me! But then again I should have known better, we’re not even mates so it was just a matter of time-” Antonio spots the flash of violet in Sean’s eyes and worries his lip, trying to pull in the flare of hurt that ripples through their brightly coloured thread.    
  
“I’m sorry, I just-”   
  
“I get it,” Sean cuts in, hurt flaring harder through the bond. “I get it completely, you don’t want my help anymore, I get it-” However, before Antonio can argue that that isn’t the case - Sean’s eyes flare violet again and he disappears before the Italian’s eyes - the soft sweater that belongs to Alex dropping to the floor as a familiar dark head of Sean’s fox emerges from the material.    
  
“Sean-” Antonio says softly but the fox pays no attention and scuttles out of the fallen clothes and heads towards the window that is slightly ajar. Antonio barely has time to call out before there’s a blur of black fur and a loud fox scream and Sean has made it through the window, hurt still enveloping their weakened bond. He swears under his breath. This is bad. Usually, the fox is drawn towards him and the bond they share, but the bond is weakened by their argument, fragile and hurt by the Ferrari phone call and he doesn’t know who Sean will gravitate towards. He barely thinks about Ferrari and how happy he was as he fumbles his way down the stairs, yanks as hard as he can on Alex’s dark blue thread, pleads with his alpha to help him.    
  
“Tonio,” Alex’s arms are warm around him, they calm his wolf somewhat, Alex’s distinctive alpha smell - that of cinnamon and chocolate - curls around him, trying to calm him. “What’s wrong-”   
  
“Sean, Sean, we argued and he just foxed out-”   
  
“We’ll find him,” Alex promises and Antonio believes him. That’s how twenty minutes later, Alex is holding the sweater tightly in his hand as the pack crowd around him - each wolf takes in a the scent of the fox for a few moments before they slink away in different directions, trying to track down Sean. Antonio stays in his human form, arms folded, form bathed in a thick heavy sweater that probably belongs to Sean.    
  
“Tonio-” Alex says softly, holding the sweater out carefully, watching the hurt in Antonio’s dark green eyes. “Tonio, you can’t blame yourself-”   
  
“I hurt him, Lex,” Antonio says softly, pulling his arms around himself. “I hurt the one person I told myself I never would, and now his fox thinks that nobody cares about him,”   
  
“Tonio, Sean’s fox knows you love him,” Alex says gently as though he’s talking to a child. “We will find him, I promise,” He holds the sweater out to Antonio but the Italian gently pushes it away. “I don’t need a reminder of Sean’s scent,”    
  
He swears he catches a smile on Alex’s lips as the alpha shifts into his large black wolf form.    
  


* * *

  
  
Antonio doesn’t shift - he knows that he won’t be able to contain his wolf if he does so - he carefully picks his way through the forest, allowing the scents to drift over him. He knows this forest - it’s his home, it was his family before the pack found him, before he met Alex’s dark red eyes gleaming at him. His fingers brush gently over the bark of the trees as he pulls in a deep breath, allows the forest’s scents to wash over him for a moment when he pinpoints it. He knows the unmistakeable scent of fox lingering in his nostrils - not just any fox however,  _ his _ fox - and he tears his way through the forest towards it.  It seems like only minutes later that the fox scent becomes tinged with pain and Antonio runs as fast as he can, worrying at his lip as he probes the bond to Sean. It’s still weak and shy - the thread as jumpy as Sean’s fox nature - filled with pain, red hot pain - Antonio hears the faint sound of a cry under leaves.    
  
He immediately pinpoints the sound, dropping to his knees as he scrapes handfuls of leaves away to reveal Sean’s small dark body. The fox shifts around uneasily against the forest floor, emitting a series of loud and painful fox screams that tear through Antonio’s heart.  Antonio finds himself trying to wrap his arms around Sean, only for the fox to scratch at his arms, leaving bloody red marks all over his pale skin. Antonio hisses in pain, shifting away from the fox which is still screaming - only to find the reason why Sean hasn’t moved from the forest floor and why he scratched Antonio. One of Sean’s legs is held within a nasty looking metal trap, the jaws digging gouges into him.    
  
“Sean-” Antonio says softly, tears building in his eyes. He cradles the fox, which is unwilling to settle, scratching once again at Antonio’s arms as they envelope his body. But Antonio bites down on his lip through the pain, channels his energy into Sean - he cannot heal his mate, but he can take away some of the pain. The fox seems to anticipate this, slowly beginning to calm, his soft furry head falling against Antonio’s arm.    
  
“I’ve got you,” Antonio whispers, burying his nose into the soft dark fur. “I’ve always got you,” He yanks hard on Alex’s bond, followed by those of the rest of the pack who answer in earnest, gently reassuring them that he has Sean in his arms as he strokes the soft fur behind Sean’s ears. Sean’s violet eyes shift back to chocolate brown every few blinks and a low whine pulls itself from his throat.    
  
“I’m sorry for hurting you...it was never that I didn’t want your help,” Antonio says softly, stroking over Sean’s fur. “I just..I want you to be proud of me,”   
  
Sean whines again, his snout brushing against Antonio’s fingers. The bond slowly begins to patch together again - igniting again, the warmth curling back into it. Antonio feels the tears prick in the corners of his lips as a small pink tongue pokes out and slowly brushes over his wrist. It’s Sean’s way of apology. “I’m so sorry,” Antonio says quietly, pausing to yank on Alex’s bond again - “I’m sorry, I never wanted to make you think that I didn’t care, that what you’ve done for me wasn’t enough,”   
  
Sean whines again under his breath. Antonio slowly feels his way around the trap - the jaws of it are crushing the fox’s back leg, which explains Sean’s weakness and the pain that is filtering through their bond. He continues to stroke the fox’s soft fur, presses love and affection into their bond as Sean lets out another cry. It seems like a lifetime slips away before Alex bounds into the clearing - Antonio’s anxiety melting away at the sight of the enormous black wolf.  Alex takes in the sight before him, take in the sight of the hurt fox before his wolf form shifts back into his human self.    
  
“Sean-” Alex says softly, cradling Sean’s small face in his hands. “Sean?”   
  
Sean answers with a soft, weak kazoo and Antonio nearly snarls as the alpha probes at the area still hidden in the trap. “Why do you always get yourself in trouble?”   
  
“Can you get it off?” Antonio says, his hand still wrapped in Sean’s fur.  Alex continues picking at it with narrowed eyes.    
  
“Yeah, there should be a latch here -” Alex says as he continues to probe around, Sean struggling against the trap, his screams filtering through the air.  “We’ll get you out in no time,” Alex says softly, his hand moving to curl over Sean’s back for a moment and the fox settles at the touch. He continues to pick at the trap before his dark red eyes turn towards Antonio. “I need you to slide Sean’s leg out of the jaws when I say so,” He commands and Antonio nods. He watches the alpha take the two sides of the trap in his hands, slowly beginning to pull them apart as he wiggles the latch on the side.   
Time seems to stop for a moment, Antonio biting on his lip as Sean lets out scream after scream of pain, Alex joustling his leg, before a gap begins to appear in the shiny, metal jaws. “Now,” Alex commands and it takes a minute for Antonio to grab hold of Sean’s shaking small leg and prise it out of the jaws of the trap before Alex loses his grip and they slam shut again. Antonio slowly examines Sean’s leg, which is lying at an angle with his lip caught between his teeth.  It looks worse in the dying light of the forest - the blood gushing from the teethmarks left on Sean’s dark skin. The fox, however, curls up into a smaller ball, as though to protect himself from the pain, only for his leg to stick out.    
  
“It’s okay,” Antonio soothes, his voice quiet and calm as Sean curls up on his chest, soft whines emitting from him.  “It’s okay, my fox,” He says quietly as Alex keeps hold of the trap - presumably to dispose of it when they reach the house once more. Antonio pulls himself to his feet, the fox still cradled in his arms as he follows his alpha wordlessly back through the woods. Alex walks slightly in front of the pair, Antonio doesn’t miss him checking for any more traps carefully as they move quickly back through the trees. Sean is almost silent, resting against his wolf’s chest, his leg cradled against one of Antonio’s hands. The whines emitting from the small creature makes Antonio want to whine, to hunt down whoever set the trap in the first place.  He knows that Sean will heal - that his fox biology takes a little longer to heal him than usually - but he wants to stop the faint hurt whines emitting from his mate.    
  
Sean licks Antonio’s wrist once more, his violet eyes locked on the green ones of the human holding him. Antonio knows that they will have to talk - when he’s managed to get Sean back to the house, back to the arms of his adoptive father. The fox is worrying quiet against him - weak cries tearing from his throat as he’s gently joustled and Antonio pulls down on the fear that envelopes him, tries not to send it down the bond that they share. He doesn’t want anymore reason for the fox to get upset, he reasons, as he spots the pack house rising up between the trees. A wave of comfort and relief surges over him as he pulls Sean closer to him, the fox letting out a weak kazoo.    
  
“It’s okay,” Antonio mutters, stroking over the soft fur. “It’s okay, Fernando is going to fix you up,”    
  
Sean looks up at him with wide violet eyes.  “And of course, I’ll give you cuddles afterwards,” Antonio continues, his fingers brushing over Sean’s soft ears. Sean lays his head back against Antonio’s shoulder and Antonio knows that although they’re not out of the woods yet, that the person that matters the most to him is in his arms and he will be okay. Antonio will make sure of that, he thinks, the smile curving over his lips at the sight of the fox in his arms.    



End file.
